Steve Regal
| birth_place = Ft. Lauderdale, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Wilbur Snyder Rene Goulet Pepper Gomez Bobby Heenan | debut = 1977 | retired = 1996 }} For the wrestler William Regal, who competed in World Championship Wrestling in the 1990s as Lord Steven Regal, see Darren Matthews. Steve Regal (August 25, 1951) is a former professional wrestler, better known as "Mr. Electricity" Steve Regal, who competed in North American regional promotions including the National Wrestling Alliance and the American Wrestling Association during the early 1970s and 1980s. Professional wrestling career Born in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, Regal started wrestling in 1977 and later achieved his biggest success in the American Wrestling Association (AWA) during the mid-1980s. During his tenure there, Regal defeated Buck Zumhofe for the AWA World Light Heavyweight Championship in 1984. In 1985, the AWA began teaming him with "Gorgeous" Jimmy Garvin and, with the help of the Fabulous Freebirds, surprisingly defeated the Road Warriors to win the tag title. Regal and Garvin lost the tag title to Curt Hennig and Scott Hall four months later. Regal also made appearances with World Class Championship Wrestling during this time period, challenging Brian Adias for the Texas Heavyweight Title. The pair then signed to wrestle with the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA)'s Pacific Northwest Wrestling, where he held the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship twice. He vacated the title in December 1981 due to an injury. In 1986, he joined Jim Crockett Promotions, where Regal feuded with Denny Brown and defeated him for the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship shortly after his arrival. Regal's stay in the NWA ended abruptly; he soon vacated the title and headed for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). While with the AWA and NWA, Regal's career appeared to be on the rise, but by 1985, the WWF roster was full of larger athletes and the primary focus was on brawling over science. Despite his talent, Regal essentially became a preliminary wrestler or jobber, the fate of many wrestlers at the time who could not catch on in the WWF without a colorful gimmick. After a short stay, he left the WWF, never again wrestling for a major US promotion. Regal then toured the independent circuit for the next decade, primarily focusing on the Chicago area, until he retired in 1996. Personal life He is also the son-in-law of legendary wrestler Wilbur Snyder. Currently he is an executive with General Motors in their vehicle remarketing division. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jimmy Garvin *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dewey Robertson *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hector Guerrero *'International Association of Wrestling' :*IAW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*IAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Trevor Adonis *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Matt Borne *'Pro Wrestling America' :*PWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Spike Huber *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' :*WCPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WCPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other Titles' :*FWA America's Championship (1 time) :*FWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1951 births Category:1977 debuts Category:1996 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers